User blog:Rainboh/New Apartment
I am one hundred percent moved into my new apartment. My mom's boyfriend is a total piecce of shit and didn't give me the food stamp card when I moved out (even though over 400 dollars were legally there for my children and me) so I still have to go get that switched over to myself. I should be going tomorrow. But the kids are in school. Getting them transferred was way easier than I expected. Their old school was awesome when it came to me calling and asking them to get everything ready. I have pretty awesome neighbors. At least on this side of the building. I haven't actually met anyone else who lives here yet but at least these neighbors have been super cool and even pretty helpful. They let me borrow brooms when I needed until I bought my own. I felt weird asking for a broom almost every day. Ha. The little girl upstairs is about five years old and she's been down here playing with the boys nearly every day since we moved in, and the boys have even gone upstairs and played a few times too. There's no way in hell that I would have been able to do that at my mom's house. Oh and speaking of my mom, her boyfriend supposedly was kicking my brother out and trying to kick my mom out too but she said she wasn't going to leave. I asked her why the heck she was staying in that bullshit and all she could say was that she loved him. My exact words to her were, "You love me, too, and see where that got us?" and then I hung up on her and haven't talked to her since. But to be fair, I'm not sure which phone number to call because they were having their phone cut off. If you guys actually read this, and read the rest of my blog entries ever, if you take ANYTHING away from this at all... remember, drugs are evil. DO NOT DO METH. If you're already a paranoid person, meth will turn you basically schizophrenic. I'm not a saint, by far... but I always try to be responsible. My kids need me and these little boys are the most important people in my life besides my boyfriend. Neither of us does any drugs and I really want to keep it that way. We aren't straight edge... we drink sometimes and smoke pot on occasion(its been like four times in a year) but anything else has been so far from our minds... growing up, I did a lot of bad shit. I went through my cold medicine phase, stayed fucked up all the time. Did a LOT of ecstasy, too. I tried coke but can count on one hand how many times I did that... and the ONE time I tried heroin, I said never again. And I stuck with it. I have just seen so many bad things in my life from people who have done crack, meth and that spice shit, that I really hate to see anybody that I know doing those things... so really, if you take anything from this, please don't do meth. Category:Blog posts